The Sins of the Father
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: Luke managed to save his father from the dark side. Can he save his twin the same fate? Will Leia allow her brother to save her or is she truly lost in her anger, and hurt?
1. Prelude

**TITLE: **_The Sins of the Father_

**SUMMARY: **_Luke managed to free himself from turning too the dark side. As doing he managed to save his father before Anakin died. But, Leia is very vulnerable too the dark side. Due to her anger against her father – she can't tell Anakin and Darth Vader apart. Too her – her father willing abandoned her. Can she find it within herself to forgive her father for his choices?_

**CATEGORY: **_Family/ Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship/ Romance/ Angst/ Drama/ Spiritual/ Suspense/ Tragedy/ Crime._

**RATING: **_T_

**PRELUDE**

"I'm sure Luke wasn't up there when it exploded." Hans said looking into Leia's tired eyes. "The kid isn't that stupid to hang around an exploding station." He quirked his lip up.

"No, he wasn't there. He's safe." Leia still looked in the far off place that she had been since Luke had left the night before to face off with their father. Granted she had been alert all day to fight the enemy. She managed to protect the man she loved – and her friends from the storm troopers. But, her thoughts and heart remained planted on Luke, her newly discovered brother – her twin. "Darth Vader is dead." She said in a far away voice.

Han's smiled grew. "Good. I have a feeling that the Emperor is also dead. The kid has met his destiny." He drew closer to check her wound. She didn't even flinch when he tightened the cloth. He frowned. Leia had yet to meet his eyes. "You love him don't you?" His hand stilled on her arm.

"Yes, I do." Leia freely admitted.

Han removed his hand from her body. "Okay." His heart broke into a zillion pieces at her confession. "When he gets back, I won't stand in the way. I'll wish you two all the happiness in the world. But sweetheart _don't_ expect me to attended the wedding."

Leia finally turned her eyes to his hurtful ones. She blinked. "I don't love Luke that way, Han. Last night I learned that he's my brother. My twin." She softly smiled. "I love you."

Han blinked. Out of all the things he expected to hear from Leia – this was the last thing that he ever expected to hear. It took him several seconds to take in what she said. "B-brother?" She nodded. "Twin brother?" He felt his heart beat wildly inside his chest. "You love me?" He couldn't keep the doubt out of his voice.

Leia lifted her right hand to touch his cheek. "I love you Han Solo. You are my soul mate. You are the reason why I remain alive in this galaxy. You are the reason why I feel emotions. You are the reason why I believe in love."

Han's right lip lifted. "So I never really had any competition, huh?"

Leia shook her head. "Do I have any for your heart?"

"Of course not!" Han quickly replied.

"I don't like the sound of that." Leia tusked as she shrugged her shoulders. She winced in pain from the fire wound that she took. At his incredulous look, "You are a sexy man, Han Solo. You are the type of man that every girl had fantasy about since the age of twelve. You can't possibly tell me that you haven't been with a woman in your life." Her right bow rose high on her forehead.

"Never denied that I was a virgin." Han shrugged his shoulders. "But all my couplings were just to be with a warm body for a moment – there was no feelings on either side. Can you say the same?"

Leia lowered her eyes.

"You are still a virgin." Han didn't need pose this statement as a question – he read the truth in Leia's eyes.

"There's nothing wrong in waiting for that someone special. Your other half. But – at an early age I steeled myself not to get involved with anyone romantically – it would just end up destroying that other person." Leia lifted her eyes as she spoke. "I didn't want to open myself too you, Han, you should have left me alone after the first few rebuffs."

_Always with the mistrust, hmm Leia?_

_Shut up Luke!_

_Hey, hey I'm just trying to help, sister._

_Never asked you too, brother._

_It's nice to hear that._

_It's nice to feel it._

_Why didn't you tell me sooner? _

_I needed time. Time to figure out how too save father. I need to keep you protected for just a little bit longer. _

_He's dead isn't he._

_Yes._

_You killed him._

_No._

_Father turned too the light once more – just before he died protecting me. He was the one whom killed the Emperor. I couldn't save him. But he's with Ben, Yoda now. He's with mother now._

_When will I see you once more, Luke?_

_I have to have the burial for father – after that I'll be with you._

_Hurray. Don't waste time._

_Leia._

_I just want you, Luke, just you._

_Leia._

"Where did you go?" Leia was brought out of her thoughts to see Han's concerned eyes on her. "Never mind." He softly said. He rose his hand and brushed her hair to the side, "I don't need to know."

Leia softly smiled.

"I just have one rule." Han said seriously.

Leia tilted her head to the right. "Rule? You want to rule me."

"I don't want you visiting with Luke during our intimate times. I don't need the kid judging my techniques." Han replied.

"I can promise you that, Han. We may be twins – but my brother doesn't need to be part of that area of my life. As I don't need to be part of his. That would be incest." Leia smirked. Tears spun to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "Oh God."

Han's eyes widen, "What?"

"I forced Luke too commit incest." Leia chocked on her own vile.

"You didn't sleep with him." Han shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted too. I could feel that Luke wanted to also. We would have if we weren't interrupted by an emergency." Leia whispered. "Even after that – I planned on having him."

Han couldn't keep the jealously out of his voice, "When was this."

"Hoth." Leia said. "It was before you and Luke went out into the blizzard. It was when you first mentioned that you were leaving."

"Oh." Han whispered. "After I was taken?" He asked in a low voice.

"I knew I was in love with you during the blizzard. That only you would I want to be in my bed for life. I turned my growing feelings for Luke into love that I would feel for a brother." Leia lowered her eyes. "I always knew the truth."

"When you kissed him – did you use tongue?" Han asked.

"No." Leia shook her head. "Every time it felt wrong. Even when I was seducing him into my bed. It just felt wrong."

"Than put it all out of your mind." Han advised. "Don't let it ruin your relationship with your twin. You didn't know the truth. Sides you two stopped yourself from anything truly improper."

Leia sighed. "You are right." She moved herself to stand up. She shrugged away Han's hand. "I can do it myself Solo."

"Leia..." Han sighed, "Don't take your anger of the situation out on me."

Leia was hunched on her knees, "I love you Han, nothing will ever change that. But I can stand on my own two feet right now." She looked deeply into eyes. "I need this."

Han finally nodded after a long moment. Watching with lifted eyes as she slowly stood straight and tall. He could tell that she was trying to hide the pain. Not from her arm – but her soul. He wished that he could help her through this – take it all away from her. But he knew that he couldn't. Only she could vanquish this pain on her own.

He stood to his feet. "Come we need to help the Ewoks." He allowed her too pass him by. He felt her hand lightly on his stomach.

The Ewok whom found Leia came marching up. Stopping he tilted his head to the side. "Hey you." Leia said fondly to her little friend. She walked over and put her hand on his head. "Are you hungry?"

The Ewok shook his head. He looked to her side too where Han was still standing. His eyes darkened briefly before turning to look up into her own. He made a disgruntled noise.

"I'm not sad due to him. I'm just sad over a lot of things that I'm learning about myself." Leia answered his unasked question.

He lifted his staff and banged it on the ground. He growled low in his throat.

"You don't understand. I can't just brush this off like all the other times. This is much bigger than anything that has come my way before." Leia sighed.

The Ewok heaved and lifted his sling in his hand.

"No, you can't fight alongside me. This isn't a fight with physical beings. This is a fight with a ghost." Leia replied in a dead tone.

The Ewok growled. He pushed Leia behind him. His voice rose and he called out for his tribe. Those whom were living came rushing and coverage around Leia. Tightly pulling her among them. Each one held their staffs, and slings up and waiting.

"What were they saying?" Han turned to C-3PO.

"I don't know." The golden Droid said. "They were conversing in a language that I couldn't compute."

Han sighed in annoyance. "I hate it when this happens. It's never good." He stormed over to the group. The Ewoks bared their teeth at him.

"I'm not the enemy fuzz balls." Han frowned. Six Ewoks moved towards him with their slings aimed for his head. "Okay, okay." He backed off with raised hands. "I didn't mean to call you fuzz balls. I shouldn't be insulting too my tribe."

One Ewok stuck out his tongue.

"You can't kick me out of the tribe for one thoughtless remark. We are worried about the same person here." Han looked into the eyes of the small hairy creature. "We are on the same side here."

The Ewoks relaxed their bodies. But they still remained tightly around Leia. One Ewok nodded his head to the right, and Han led the group back to the tree houses.

**Luke's X-Wing **

_Tell your sister._

_I will._

_Your sister has a long hard journey ahead of her._

_I know._

_I don't know if she can overcome the dark side. She has much anger, and hatred towards me right now. Much confusion._

_Father, Leia will be fine. She'll be able to free herself from the darkness. She has me._

_My son, you may not be enough. _

_I was able to save you, Father, I'll be able to save my sister. Nay my twin. _

_Don't be over confident son. There is much about your sister that you don't know. Much that she has yet to share with you. Even if she doesn't speaking of it – she won't allow you to probe inside her. She'll fight you with everything she has. _

_I'm going to give up on her, father. Just as I never gave up on her. I'll be able to save her. Too protect her._

_She'll turn on you, son. _

_I'll save her._

_If she goes to the dark side – and tells you to join her or kill her – what will you do?_

Luke stared down at the planet Endor. _What ever it takes._ He cleared his mind on everything but his twin. He felt her pain and confusion. "I'm coming Leia. You aren't alone. I'm coming." He entered the planet.

**END PRELUDE**


	2. Skywalker Twins reunite

**CHAPTER ONE **

**Author's Note: **_Don't know if Basil Organa was alive for "New Hope" or not – but I'm keeping him very much alive for the sake of this story._

**SKYWALKER TWINS REUNITED**

**ENDOR PLANET**

**EWOK TREEHOUSE**

Luke paused just in the shadows of the celebration that was taking place in the center of the tree house grounds. Something was way off with this picture. Sure everyone was having a blast in their joy of finally beating the Empire – but the feelings that he was feeling though the Force were in the negative zone. Not just from his twin. But Han, and all the Ewoks. He tried to slam out all the others and just focus solely on Leia, but everything hit him full force.

He watched silent as Han looked longingly over at his sister – whom was sitting on a log bench. With a bunch of Ewoks surrounding her. He noticed it were the exact same ones from two days before – when he, Han, and Chewy were carried in on beam poles. He saw how tense they all were as they kept a weary eye on the other men and women. But he felt the terrified hatred that was rolling off of them towards Han. Frowning he wondered what the hell had happened during the battle.

He watched as Leia simply just stared in front of her. It was like she was a statue. He wouldn't have believe that she was a living being – if it wasn't for her swill of thoughts. He couldn't put one concrete thought in place to help her with – before another one knocked it aside. _Leia._ He didn't realize that he had whispered her name just as he tried to reach her through the force. She remained sitting without moving an inch. _Leia._

Luke felt Leia shutting herself off completely from the force. _For someone whom just learned the day before that she in deed had the power of the force. She learned very quickly how to block it. I'm not surprised. Leia had always been stubborn in thinking that she could figure things out on her own. _Okay so the force wasn't going to help him. Time to use the twin network. _Leia._

_Not now Luke._

_I knew that you could never block me through her twin wave. You never could._

_Never wanted too before. But, now I just have to figure out how too._

_Never going too happen, sister. We are too connected to be separate from one another. Even before we knew the truth of whom we are._

_I never knew. I never understood all those feelings that I was feeling – when I wasn't in any situations too feel those feelings at those moments. _

_Leia, I'm here._

_No you aren't Luke. You are still mourning the man that we must call 'Father'. Why are you mourning for him?_

_He's our father. He turned Leia. In the end he came back to the light._

He blinked at the hatred that was rolling off in waves. He watched as the Ewoks pressed even further. Each one to Ewok held up their staff towards Han – whom had started to make his way towards his twin. Han stopped dead in his tracks.

_Your sister needs you young Skywalker._

_Wicket?_

_Why are you surprised that you can hear me?_

_Umm, because I have never heard an Ewok before._

_That is because we can protect ourselves against anyone prodding our minds young Skywalker._

_How did you know that Leia was my sister, Wicket?_

_I had always known young Skywalker. All us Ewoks knew. She was the sole reason that we allowed you too go free. It wasn't due to your magic, young Skywalker._

_It wasn't me. It was …._

_No lies young Skywalker. No lies._

_Fine. Why are you keeping Han from Leia? They love each other._

_We aren't the ones doing it. We like the idiot._

Luke coughed before he let out a howl of laughter. _Your sister is refusing him access too her. _He frowned at this. He sighed as he watched as Leia's head lifted and slowly turned too face him. He raised his right eye bow rise high on his forehead.

Leia sighed inwardly. She stood too her feet. She made her way through the Ewoks whom were crowded around her. It wasn't hard to move past them this time – they weren't so fiercely protecting this time around. They knew that her brother wasn't any danger too her.

She still felt them behind her – to keep anyone else from getting too her. She stopped in front of Luke. "Hello brother." She searched his eyes carefully.

"Hello sister." Luke responded. He waited for her hug.

"Did you kill him?" Leia asked in a tone that he had never heard her use before.

"No." Luke softly said. "He saved me from death. He came back to the light in the end. He saved me."

"Did he torture you?" Leia asked.

"No. We just fought with our light sabers is all." Luke answered.

"I see." Leia closed her eyes briefly. "I see he just leaves the torture for his daughter." She smirked. "Figures."

"W-what?" Luke said nonplussed.

"Oh didn't daddy dear mentioned that while he had me prisoner on the first Dark Star; that he tortured me. For several hours morning, afternoon, night. He didn't mention that he took sheer pleasure on hurting me over, and over again." Leia said with feeling.

"You never told me what Darth Vader did too you." Luke shook his head.

"You were busy mourning Ben, your aunt and uncle. Sides I could handle the pain by myself. Basil actually made sure that I got the training for that situation." Leia replied without feeling. "It was all part of the battle plan if I were caught by the enemy."

"They were your aunt and uncle also. Ben was your family also." Luke couldn't find the words to describe the hurt that he felt over hearing what Darth Vader did to his twin.

"I'm actually surprised that you didn't feel my pain, and my sheer fear during the torture sessions. I thought twins had a cosmic physic link between each other." Leia's eyes darkened. "I guessed wrong."

"Leia..." Luke's right hand rose to rest on her cheek. She moved sideways out of his reach. "_Don't you dare_." She hissed.

"Even if you don't allow me to touch you, Leia, doesn't mean that I can't touch you." Luke gently said. "We are twins. We share a bond and a connection that no other sibling could. We come from the same egg. We shared the same womb at the exact same time." He sighed, "No getting away from it – we are connected."

"I don't want to be connected too you – or too anyone. Not ever again." Fire burned in Leia's brown eyes. "After mom died – I never wanted too be able to feel anything for another human being ever again."

"What about Basil? Don't you love your step / adoptive father?" Luke kindly asked. He flashed back to his first sight of Basil Organa was when they returned Leia to the Rebel's than hideout on the planet Yavin. He watched as Leia was gathered up into an older man's embrace – and he knew that the man was Leia's father. He had seen her face relax than tightened, than relaxed once more as she reassured Basil she was quite safe.

"I started to distance myself from him when mom passed away. She finally told me on her death bed that Basil wasn't my father. That he had adopted me right after I was born. She said my father was dead – but that there was still hope for him." Leia said. "I was four when she passed away – I didn't understand what she meant then – I still don't."

"Father turned back to the light. He's alongside Mother now." Luke gently replied.

Leia shook her head fervently, "I can't believe that you are believing this. You are an easy mark farm boy. A damn fucking easy mark."

_No need to curse daughter._

Leia's eyes widened. Quickly she harden her eyes and heart once more.

"You heard him." Luke said knowing.

"I didn't hear anything." Leia lied.

"You can't lie too me, Leia. We are twins after all." Luke returned. "You can't lie to yourself either."

"Basil Organa is my father. He's my rightful father. He's the only father that I need. That you need, Luke. Forget Darth Vader – it's a lie that he's our father. Basil is our father." Leia pleaded.

"Anakin Skywalker is our father." Luke said in a calmly voice.

"There was no Anakin Skywalker. He never existed. Only Darth Vader. Only him." Leia said in a dead tone. "You are deluding yourself, Luke, because you can't stand to know that you killed your ultimate enemy. The machine whom killed Ben. The machine whom ordered the killing of your – our beloved aunt and uncle."

"I didn't kill Darth Vader. He saved me in the end. Anakin returned in the end. Believe in that, Leia. Believe that our father returned too us." Luke whispered.

Leia felt her breath quicken, and stopped in the exact same time. "How can I believe in that? How can I believe in anything?" She shook her head. She hadn't realized that she had been backing away from her twin as she was speaking. Until she felt the soft crunch of a twig underneath her shoe. With one last tortured look into her twin's eyes, she turned and fled.

"How is that helping her!" Han demanded stepping into Luke's personal space. "How is making her so upset that she rushes away too God's know where in this God forsaken woods!" He shoved Luke against the wood plank. "She was better off without you in her life, kid. So much better off!" He tried to gain control of his breathing – but the tightens that had entered his chest since that afternoon wouldn't allow it. "Damn it, kid, you were opposed to be the one to help her!"

"I'm sorry Han." Luke's eyes lowered. "My first chance to help my now fully realized sister, and I failed." He felt a lone tear twinkle down his cheek. "I should have never told her the truth. I should have keep the knowledge hidden. I should have obeyed Ben's wisdom and protect her with the silence."

"I love you kid. That will never change. You are my kid brother." Han brokenly responded. "I'm just so damned worried about Leia, that I have to take my fear out on you. You don't deserve it." He placed his hands on Luke's tight shoulders. "You are the one to save Leia. When she is ready she'll accept your help."

Luke lifted his eyes. "She's going to the dark side. If she succeeds to fully accept the dark than she'll be even worse than Darth Vader _ever_ was." His jaw tightened. "I may have to kill her."

Han's eyes widen. "You'll never be able to kill Leia, kid. Never. I mean even if she wasn't your twin sister – you were too much in love with her to harm her. I fear that if she _does_ go to the dark side – than you'll be right there along side her, Luke."

"I'll never turn too the dark side." Luke said in a warning voice. "I would kill my sister if it meant to protect her."

"That's if you don't have any other resort. Plus you'll have to kill me right afterwards." Han softly barked his eyes fired up.

"No Han. After I have kill Leia, than I'm killing myself." Luke whispered. "If I don't die the moment that Leia's life has ended."

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Force Confrontations part I

**CHAPTER TWO **

_Author's Note: This takes place after "Return of the Jedi" where Leia actually has little memory of her mother. I had Padme death when the twins were four. I know that "Revenge of the Sith" they had Padme die after giving birth – but seeing how ROTJ actually was filmed way before ROTS I'm going with the cannon that Lucas originally gave us._

**ENDOR WOODS – NOTHWEST EAST**

Leia fell to her knees gasping for breath. She tucked her knees closer to her waist as she fought for the breaths of life. But she was fighting within on why she was even bothering to continue to fight to live. After all her entire life had been a lie. That the truth of her entire being was too horrible to want to continue to live.

Why didn't she just end it now?

It would be better for everyone. Han. Bail, the Rebel force. Her mother's memory. Especially for Luke. Without her around than he could move on from this mess more easily. He could continue his studies in the Jedi force. He can save the Galaxy without her reminding him about the darkness.

_Leia … my beloved daughter._

_Mommy?_

_Yes baby. Rid yourself of these dark thoughts. _

_How could you not tell me the truth?_

_You were too young – too weak to be protected. _

_No I wasn't._

_Leia you were four years old. Just a baby – you still loved to be carried by Bail and I. You were not strong enough for the truth on whom your father was. What choices your father had made towards the dark side. I was at my end. I couldn't protect you. Bail wasn't strong enough to protect you against Anakin. As Darth Vader he was too strong for Bail. _

_Why couldn't you fight to remain alive, mommy? Why didn't you at least tell me that I have a twin brother? Why were Luke and I separated?_

_Too protect you. _

_Luke and I were just weaken being apart from another._

_No, Leia. Luke was strong enough to protect himself. We separated you two too protect you._

_Am I such a weakling?_

_Yes._

_Thanks for being so blunt, mother, nice. Real nice._

_You need to know the truth Leia. Only the truth will protect you._

"I don't need protection!" Leia screamed.

She allowed her scream echo to die competently out before she lifted her head from her knees. "I won't give _him _the satisfaction of my death. _He_ won't win!" Eyes blaring she glared up into the night sky, "Do you hear that Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker, YOU WON'T WIN YOU BASTARD!" Angry hot tears steamed down her cheeks.

**ENDOR WOODS – SOUTH WEST**

Luke sighed deeply as he knelt down on his haunches. He stared in front of him as he wondered why he didn't just go too where Leia was. He fully knew where his twin was. Always had. In fact he felt the deep draw to her since he was born – but he always stopped himself from going too her. In his childhood because he didn't want his uncle and aunt to go with him. In his pre teens it was because he didn't want to have anyone to relay on him – too depend on him – he wanted to prove to himself that he could take care of himself. He didn't want anyone to be dependent on him. When he felt the pull even more stronger when he was sixteen – he just knew that he had to find that missing piece of himself. That he would never be completed if that piece of his soul remained apart from himself. He begged too leave Tatooine, but his Uncle keep telling him too wait.

It wasn't until he watched Leia's message to Ben on R2 D2 that he knew that it was time to get to the missing piece of his soul. He knew that _she _needed him, and only him. Who would have ever believed that the goddess that he _thought_ was truly meant to be his soul mate – his lover, was actually his twin _sister_. Talk about the blow that would have actually killed him if he hadn't truly wanted to remain alive to remain beside his twin sister.

It wasn't bad to lose out to Han Solo. If he wasn't meant to have Leia as his wife, lover; then he would much rather her be truly happy by Han's side. He would still have the joy of having her at his side, as her brother. They also had a connection that Han or anyone else could share. He wasn't even talking about the force. No he was talking about the twin connection. Even other twins weren't part of that connection – how could they be they didn't have Anakin or Padmar's DNA in them. Only he and Leia did. Side's they shared the same womb for nine months. They were separate – but they were one.

_Luke – Luke_

_Mama? _

_Yes it's mama Luke. My sweet and precious little boy._

_Why did you allow them to steal Leia from me, Mama? _

_Too protect her._

_What? I could have protected her just fine myself._

_No Luke. You only had enough strength to protect yourself. You didn't need an added weight by protecting your sister. _

_Leia is strong on her own. She could have protected herself and me without question._

_No Luke. Leia is very weak to the dark side. You would have lost her if she had remained by your side. You and Leia are the twin Jedi knights of the Chosen One. When Anakin went to the dark I knew that our daughter would have followed him. Anakin always wanted a daughter. _

_I would have gotten Leia back. I would have gotten dad back – sooner than I had. I could have saved his life. Your life also. You should have remained strong mama. Why did you have to leave Leia and I? We needed you. Still do._

_After Ani chose to turn his back to the light – I knew in order to save my children I had to give my life freely. It was the hardest choice I had too make. I was going to leave you two behind after your birth – but I looked into Leia's eyes and knew your sister needed me for a little bit more time._

_Why couldn't I had remained with you. They could have taken me away from Leia after your death. Why did I have to be taken as a newborn?_

_You needed to be safe, son. _

_I would have been safe with YOU. I don't want to fight with you mama, I know that's not what the force wants from me. I just don't understand or even want to understand why you separated me from Leia and from you. _

_I love you Luke._

_Help me protect Leia than._

_I can only help when Leia allows me to help. Right now you are alone, son._

A soft smile crossed his mouth. "I knew she would say that." He whispered. His borrow furrowed as he felt his sister's pain.

_Luke? Luke? Luke?_

_I'm here._

_Oh God. Why Luke why?_

_I don't know Ley. Can I be with you right now?_

_How can you want to be with me, Luke? I'm damaged. It's better for you if you just left me alone. It's better for you if I'm not underfoot._

_Leia that's not true. I love you. _

_How can you love me? _

_You are my sister. My twin. I have loved you even before I met you. Even before I set my eyes on your hologram in Uncle Owen's work shed. I have loved you since we shared the womb. _

_You loved me as a boy loves a girl. Not as a brother loves a sister. Even then I didn't deserve your love._

_You deserve my love Ley. _

_Forget about me, Luke. _

_Never._

_I stopped believing in you. A long time ago._

_I never stopped believing in you._

_I should have slept with you._

_I would have stopped it._

_I would have forced you into it. I would have raped you. I'm that evil._

_You aren't evil Ley._

_I'm like father. Only I can't be saved._

_Ley! Leia! _

Luke's blue eyes shot open as tears steamed down his cheeks. He felt the tears fall past his hands unto the ground. He had at some point had sunk down to his knees. He bowed forward, and banged his head against the hard ground. 

**END CHAPTER TWO**

_**Author's Note: **__I have been seriously been staring at this chapter for two months now. I can't believe it has taken me that much time to write five pages. I wanted to write more – but I feel that this is the perfect place to end this chapter. _

_Just so you know – that no Leia isn't going to just get over her dark feelings about her father over night. This time in woods was needed to put Luke in the place he needs too be to help his sister through this dark period._

_Although Luke, and Leia have bonded in the force, and their twin bond is as strong as if they were raised together, it doesn't mean Leia is going to willing allow her brother to help her through this dark period. Leia has learned to hide herself in the force from the moment that she was conceived. She has also learned to keep a tight reign of her emotions at a young age. _

_Padme had seen Leia grow into a four year old; before she died. That's why Leia remembers her mother strongly …. why Padme manages to use the force to reach her daughter. If I was led to believe __that Padme died right after childbirth as stated in ROTS – then there is no possible way for Leia to have a somewhat clear memory of her mother – even with the Force. So like I stated at the beginning of the chapter this story is bashed on ROTJ. _

_Random Thought:__ Han Solo is a perfect sidekick for both Luke and Leia. I love Harrison Ford, and do not wish to diminish his acting. But truly Han Solo is the sidekick to the hero and heroine. _


End file.
